Aun en la oscuridad, el Sol brilla
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Adair creía que su futuro capitán era perfecto, pero cuando Grisia destruye esas ilusiones, Adair no queda nada contento.


**Aún en la Oscuridad, el Sol Brilla  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia:** La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Notas:** Esto fue escrito para no_true_pair en dreamwidth, para la sugerencia "Adair y Sol, bajo las estrellas", No es una historia muy original. Probablemente, Yu Wo escriba la historia real algún día, pero esta idea se estaba gestando en mí cuando vi la sugerencia. Esta historia se ubica dos años antes de que Grisia se convirtiera en el Caballero Sol, cinco años antes del inicio de las novelas.

* * *

Cuando el futuro Pelotón de Caballeros Sol conoció a su futuro Capitán, su primer pensamiento fue "Éste es el Caballero Sol al que vamos a servir". Su futuro Capitán se veía exactamente igual al Caballero Sol de las leyendas, demasiado perfecto como para ser descrito. Sus corazones se elevaron al ver su sonrisa benevolente y su comportamiento tan elegante. Todos los veinticinco decidieron en ese instante que no existía una persona más perfecta que su futuro Capitán. No podían esperar para servirle.

Pero mientras más altas son las expectativas, son más fáciles de destruir.

―La luz del sol brilla el día de hoy gracias a la generosidad del Dios de la Luz, con un resplandor tan poderoso que penetra incluso las oscuridades más profundas en nuestros corazones, tan brillante que Grisia fue cegado por un fugaz instante y dejó escapar su espada. Por favor, acepta las disculpas más sinceras de Grisia por este error tan grave ―barbotó su futuro Capitán.

Después de la millonésima vez que una espada vuela hacia tu cuello, cualquiera dudaría sobre las habilidades del Caballero Sol, incluso si el futuro Caballero Sol tenía la asombrosa habilidad de girar cualquier conversación a su favor, o hablar en un estilo tan rebuscado que la gente se perdía entre sus alabanzas al Dios de la Luz y olvidaba por completo de qué estaban hablando en primera instancia.

Adair era, quizás, la persona más decepcionada por su futuro Capitán, y uno de los primeros, si no el primero, en desear haber nacido antes para haber servido en el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol anterior, bajo el mandato del Caballero Sol conocido como el más poderoso en la historia, en vez de este futuro Caballero Sol que era, en opinión de Adair, puras apariencias.

Su Caballero Sol era _débil._

Ciertamente, caía inconsciente tras beber su tercera copa de vino, como el Caballero Sol legendario, y tenía piel tan blanca como la nieve y una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol, y no prestaba atención a ninguna mujer a sus alrededores, ni siquiera las veía; pero todo eso no era suficiente para considerarlo "Caballero Sol", según Adair.

Por eso, Adair se negaba a obedecer las órdenes de su futuro Capitán. Incluso se preguntaba si debía pedir que lo transfirieran a otro pelotón, cuyo capitán le pareciera más honorable, como el futuro pelotón del Caballero Hoja; pero Adair era un tipo testarudo, así que, aunque no aprobaba a su Capitán, permaneció tercamente en el Pelotón de Caballeros Sol, y tercamente se opuso al futuro Caballero Sol a cada paso del camino.

Servir al Caballero Sol era su _sueño._ No iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

―Me niego ―dijo Adair cuando su futuro Capitán le ordenó pelear contra un guerrero esqueleto al que habían sido enviados a exterminar, para probar las capacidades del futuro pelotón.

El futuro Caballero Sol simplemente lo miró con paciencia, con su amplia sonrisa en su sitio, pero Adair no iba a ser engatusado por esa sonrisa, como lo había sido antes de que sus ilusiones fueran destrozadas.

―¿Será mucho atrevimiento de Grisa inquirir el porqué te niegas a liberar a nuestra ciudad de esta miserable criatura, que debería estar descansando en paz tiempo ha? Que el Dios de la Luz se apiade de esta oveja descarriada.

―_Capitán ―_enfatizó Adair, aunque la persona frente a él todavía no era su Capitán, y Adair no lo aceptaba como tal tampoco, pero el punto era que él era su futuro Capitán, así que quería darle a entender que tenía que poner el ejemplo y dar muchas explicaciones antes de que alguno de ellos lo obedeciera voluntaria y sinceramente―. Todos sabemos que odia totalmente a los no-muertos. Por favor, no se reprima por nosotros.

Lo que Adair quería decir en realidad era "Pruébanos que puedes pelear".

Por un segundo, Adair vio que la sonrisa de su futuro capitán vacilaba, antes que el joven de cabellos dorados, que no tenía edad suficiente ni era lo bastante impresionante para ser llamado un hombre, se volviera y apuntara su espada hacia el esqueleto, con la luz del sol haciendo brillar más su cabello que su espada.

―¡Cesa tus movimientos, detestable criatura! ―gritó su futuro Capitán con voz clara―. ¡Ha llegado la hora de que regreses a la tierra de la cual procedes!

Los caballeros sagrados cercanos a Adair parecieron algo impresionados. Adair no lo estaba. Observó como su futuro Capitán se precipitó adelante para aporrear al esqueleto. Adair era un espadachín proficiente por derecho propio, y podía ver que su futuro Capitán no sujetaba su espada correctamente, que sus golpes no acertaban más que a los lugares equivocados, y que, en cualquier momento, su futuro Capitán se iba a encontrar con que ya no tenía una espada en la mano...

Y allá fue la espada.

Era un desastre total. Sus compañeros caballeros sagrados gritaron palabras de aliento, y algunos fueron probablemente engatusados por el espectáculo que había montado su futuro Capitán, pero Adair no había sido engañado. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando su futuro Capitán saltó en picada para recuperar su espada, la agitó hacia el esqueleto una vez más, e hizo que el esqueleto se desmoronara con una explosión de luz blanca. Adair casi quedó ciego cuando pasó eso.

Adair se le quedó viendo. Sabía desde el principio que aporrear a un esqueleto era estúpido a menos que atacaras sus articulaciones (después de todo, sólo eran huesos), pero su futuro Capitán había logrado desintegrar al esqueleto por completo, muy probablemente usando magia sagrada en el momento oportuno. El esqueleto era un montón de polvo en el suelo.

Todos a su alrededor aplaudieron de todo corazón.

Su futuro Capitán se volvió hacia Adair, sonriendo cálidamente.

―Grisia debe agradecerte por permitirle llevar a cabo la voluntad del Dios de la Luz este día, rodeado por sus compañeros y hermanos, que deben haber sido iluminados con el conocimiento que el Dios de la Luz deseó que obtuviéramos de este encuentro.

Aunque el discurso extravagante de su futuro Capitán había hecho que muchos de sus compañeros caballeros sagrados parpadearan, confusos, Adair escuchó el mensaje oculto.

_No me subestimes._

Siendo tan terco como era, Adair no fue convencido tan fácilmente, incluso si su futuro Capitán no era tan débil como él pensó. Todo lo que aprendió Adair fue que su futuro Capitán era, además, taimado. Siguió oponiéndose a su futuro Capitán, cuestionando sus acciones, y forzándolo a hacer cosas personalmente en vez de hacer que uno de ellos las hiciera. Adair no pensó jamás que su futuro Capitán era superior a ellos, y que no debía ensuciarse las manos como el resto de ellos.

Adair se volvió más escéptico hacia su futuro Capitán cuando descubrió que conocía más groserías que él, y que guardaba rencores por largo tiempo. Oh, qué rencoroso era.

No había un día en que Adair no pasara por algún infortunio.

Además de ser un espadachín terrible, su futuro Capitán era un _fraude._ No era la persona benevolente que Adair pensó que era. Eso destruyó su mundo todavía más, sus sueños de servir al Caballero Sol cayeron en pedazos a sus pies.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Adair se había constituido en el líder de los caballeros sol del pelotón que estaban insatisfechos con su futuro Capitán. Su futuro Capitán lo supo y lo confrontó.

―¿Qué ha hecho Grisia para afrentarte, Adair? ―preguntó tristemente su futuro Capitán. Los otros miembros del pelotón cuchichearon entre sí, pues era la primera vez que había llamado a alguno de ellos por su nombre.

Adair se le quedó viendo, incrédulo. Su lista de ofensas era demasiado larga para mencionarla. Su futuro Capitán le había ordenado golpear a un perro en su lugar. Lo había usado como a un sirviente. Le había pedido que mintiera por él, que lo cubriera. Encima, su futuro Capitán ni siquiera podía mantener sujeta su espada. No era indulgente para nada. Era tacaño, libidinoso, y el peor bastardo que Adair había conocido. Si no fuera por su apariencia, Adair habría jurado que esta persona era la menos adecuada para ser el Caballero Sol que uno pudiera encontrar. Una vez que Adair había sacado el cobre y mostrado su descontento, su futuro Capitán empezó a sabotear su comida, reemplazar su ropa, iniciar chismes sobre él, aislarlo específicamente de los demás miembros del pelotón, encomendarle las tareas más difíciles...

Hacía tiempo que había agregado _mezquino_ a su lista de ofensas.

En retrospectiva, su futuro Capitán no había hecho nada indignante ese día, pero Adair no podía soportar más. Era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Era de noche. Estaban entrenando afuera, o más bien, el pelotón estaba entrenando afuera, mientras su futuro Capitán veía la suciedad en su ropa con desfallecimiento. Era ropa nada más, una preocupación frívola. Adair apostaría a que era el único capitán de todos los pelotones de caballeros sagrados que se preocupaba más por el estado de su traje que por el estado de los miembros de su pelotón.

Adair estaba harto. Avanzó pisando fuerte hacia él, y arrojó su espada frente a su futuro Capitán.

―Ya basta –dijo.

Eso fue lo que inició el duelo de miradas entre ambos, y lo que había llevado a su futuro Capitán a preguntarle que había hecho para molestarlo.

_Tantas cosas._

Pero, por encima de todo lo anterior, había destruido sus sueños.

―¿No respondes? ―comentó su futuro Capitán suavemente, con la sonrisa falsa aún en su cara―. Déjame decirte que yo no te he ofendido, pero tú me has afrentado grandemente.

Adair se quedó de pie, atónito. Empezó a farfullar una respuesta al ridículo reclamo que estaba haciendo su futuro Capitán, pero su futuro Capitán se limitó a seguir sonriendo como un idiota y señalar al borde del precipicio.

―Salta del precipicio ―dijo en un tono engañosamente suave, como si dijera "Come un poco de pay, querido", en vez de estar ordenando a alguien que se matara.

―No ―Adair apretó los dientes, casi estallando de furia por esa orden irracional―. Me niego.

―¿Ah? Bueno, esa es tu primera ofensa. Insubordinación.

Antes de que Adair supiera qué pasaba, se vio cayendo por el precipicio, aunque estaba seguro de no haber saltado. Cuando tocó tierra, vio a su futuro Capitán sonriendo, y las estrellas muy por arriba de él.

Entonces cayó la roca que casi no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

Cuando terminó de subir por el barranco, estaba molido y sangrando profusamente, pero no mostró señas de dolor. Se negaba a hacerlo. Su cuerpo no era lo único que estaba herido. Su orgullo estaba más maltrecho. No iba a dejar que se notara.

―¡Sanación Moderada! ―dijo su futuro Capitán en un tono firme. La luz curativa naranja envolvió el cuerpo de Adair. El dolor se desvaneció, y Adair pudo escuchar a los otros miembros del pelotón suspirar, aliviados, porque Adair no había muerto, aunque él no se sentía curado.

―Salta del precipicio ―ordenó su futuro Capitán otra vez.

Todos se quedaron viendo a su futuro Capitán como si estuviera loco. Adair apretó los puños, sus uñas se enterraron en sus palmas.

―Aún no has aprendido tu lección –dijo su futuro Capitán con una gran sonrisa―. Tuve que empujarte.

No sabía cómo lo habían empujado (no había notado que su futuro Capitán se le acercara en lo absoluto) pero no había forma de que él fuera a saltar del precipicio por voluntad propia.

―Me niego ―repitió Adair.

―Así sea ―fue la respuesta descarada, aderezada con una sonrisa fraudulenta. Adair cayó otra vez, chocando con el suelo bastante rápido, considerando la altura desde la que voló. Una vez más, vio estrellas y una cabeza con cabellos dorados que brillaba aún en la oscuridad, mientras caía.

_¿Magia de viento?_

La roca lo golpeó esta vez, y casi no pudo volver a subir por el barranco. Mantuvo bajo vigilancia la cabellera dorada, manteniéndose en pie sólo por su furia y descontento, que lo inundaban de adrenalina. Los miembros del pelotón suplicaron a su futuro Capitán que no matara a Adair, pero él simplemente sonrió y dijo que Adair aún no había aprendido su lección.

―¡Sanación Moderada!

Y así, Adair siguió negándose a saltar del precipicio, y su futuro Capitán siguió negándose a dejar de ordenarle que saltara del precipicio. Cada vez, Adair volvía a subir por el barranco, su futuro Capitán le arrojaba un hechizo curativo, le ordenaba saltar, y, cuando Adair se negaba, se veía disparado por el borde del barranco por toda clase de hechizos, desde magia sagrada a magia de viento y magia de hielo.

Su futuro Capitán estaba _loco_. Su magia sagrada y deataqueparecían no tener límites. ¿Cómo era posible que su futuro Capitán conociera tanta magia...?

―¿Sabes cuál es tu segunda ofensa? ¿No? Insubordinación.

Eso fue lo que su futuro Capitán le dijo a Adair después de que cayera y fuera curado por vigésimo-sexta vez.

―¿Y tu tercera ofensa_? _Insubordinación.

Eso fue después de la quincuagésima-segunda vez que Adair cayó y volvió a subir.

―No creo necesitar decirte cuál es tu cuarta ofensa, ¿o sí? Bueno, lo haré. Es insubordinación.

Eso fue después de la octogésima-nona vez que Adair vio el cielo estrellado sobre él.

Así, Adair cayó. Le dolió. Volvió a subir. Pero jamás se dio por vencido. Después de la centésima vez que fue arrojado por el precipicio, tuvo una epifanía mientras caía, con los ojos fijos en la cara de su futuro Caballero Sol.

El mundo volvió a tener sentido.

La centésima-primera vez que su futuro Capitán ordenó a Adair que saltara por el precipicio, Adair se levantó y saltó antes que su futuro Capitán pudiera lanzar un hechizo de curación sobre él. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, y pudo escuchar cómo gritaban "¡Adair!" mientras caía, y la voz más clara era la de su Capitán.

_Su_ Capitán.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el brillante cabello dorado bajo la luz de la luna y un cálido hechizo curativo. Adair no pudo evitar pensar que, incluso en la oscuridad, el Sol brillaba fuertemente, tan fuertemente que Adair iba a permitirse quedar encantado otra vez, en esta ocasión por la verdadera personalidad de su Capitán. Los sueños sueños son, pero la realidad podría ser aún mejor.

―¡Sanación Máxima! ―jadeó su Capitán, con ojos inundados por la emoción, y la maldita sonrisa por fin había desaparecido―. ¡No te atrevas a morir sin mi consentimiento, Adair!

―No ―susurró, con una sonrisa débil surgiendo en sus labios. Había creído que a su Capitán no le importaba, pero se había equivocado. Cada vez que cayó, vio esa cara y pensó que la expresión de su Capitán jamás había cambiado, con esa sonrisa eterna en su cara, pero Adair por fin había visto la preocupación, justo como había escuchado más allá de las palabras de su Capitán y captado su verdadero mensaje.

Su capitán tenía un papel que interpretar. Adair tenía uno, también.

―No me atrevo a desobedecer esa orden –dijo Adair.

―Bien, ¿has aprendido la lección? ―preguntó el joven de cabello dorado que pronto se convertiría en hombre y en un capitán que exigiría lealtad incondicional del grupo de hombres que lo seguirían hasta el infierno y de regreso.

―Insubordinación ―contestó Adair, sobre el suelo, bajo las estrellas―. Ya he aprendido mi lección.

Y verdaderamente la había aprendido. Había creído que el Caballero Sol bajo el cual iba a servir era débil, pero estaba muy lejos de ser débil, y definitivamente no era un blandengue. Si Adair era testarudo, entonces su Capitán lo era todavía más, y era increíblemente bueno para los hechizos curativos; y era un actor sorprendente, uno que sería capaz de soportar el peso de todo el Templo Sagrado sobre sus hombros. Si su Capitán deseaba presentar al público una imagen perfecta, incluso cuando él no era alguien perfecto, Adair lo ayudaría a ser ese Caballero Sol perfecto. Adair lo ayudaría y le serviría porque él era _su_ Capitán, a pesar de sus fallos; y, en cambio, su Capitán lo curaría una y otra y otra vez, sin importar qué tanto le costara, y suCapitán jamás se daría por vencido, incluso si hubiera muy pocas personas a quienes pudiera mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

La lealtad venía de ambas partes.

―Bien, bien, ahora levántate y ve a conseguirme un postre de mora azul.

―...

―¿Qué, no vas a hacerlo? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo así? ¡Todos, salten del precipicio!

* * *

fin

**N/A:** El primer "discurso" de Grisia sobre la luz del sol cegándolo es muy cercano a lo que dice en una de las historias adicionales. Lo tomé prestado ya que no pude adentrarme en su manera de hablar al principio, pero después me vino con suma facilidad. Adair es uno de mis personajes favoritos de esta serie. ¡Escribir sobre él es genial!


End file.
